


Charms

by nathyfaith



Category: Originals, Prompts - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: She added a charm to her bracelet for every life she took.Thank you so much for the prompt, maximumsuckage!





	Charms

She sighed, eons upon eons and it never made it any easier when a young soul had to be reaped. A morose feeling housed inside her being, she blinked allowing a mirage to form, a new one to each human she took.

The sun cast shadows on her red curls, a million freckles on her face, she waved sweetly at the little boy who ran happily at the front yard, teeth missing from his smile. She smiled, her eyes narrowing down with mischief. 

He stopped running regarding her as if waiting for her to join him. She joined the boy, her delicate hand up in the air as she waited for him to take. He shook it gently, making all her different bracelets tingle, a small charm formed itself on a new colorful bracelet as the boy’s soul slowly left his body appearing at her side.

“I’m Ollie.” He introduced himself, curious brown eyes staring at her,  “Are you an angel, miss?"

How fitting, Death thought, for her new charm was a tiny angel with colorful wings.

“For you, darling, I am.” 


End file.
